Theme or amusement park ride attractions have become increasingly popular. One type of amusement park attraction may consist of a tower ride that gives a rider the feeling of dropping toward the ground. In such rides, a motion of a passenger vehicle typically consists of a rise to the top of the tower followed by a free-falling motion during a descent. Tower rides may vary from one another with respect to a height of the tower, a configuration of the ride vehicle, and the incorporation of narrative-based effects and scenery (e.g., the surrounding props and audio/visual effects). However, in contrast to other types of rides, it is now recognized that tower rides typically offer fewer opportunities for variable ride experiences. For example, while roller coasters can be configured to incorporate different loops, drops, rises, and turns such that each roller coaster provides a different ride experience, different types of tower rides may provide generally similar ride experiences.